


The Arashiyama Spanking Incident

by taiyakisoba



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Comedy, Discipline, F/F, Spanking, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakisoba/pseuds/taiyakisoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Usami Renko helps Himekaidou Hatate retrieve her lost phone, the tengu gives her a crash-course in how to discipline delinquent youkai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arashiyama Spanking Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! A little change of pace with this story. I saw a faked VN image on 4chan's /jp/ board that portrayed a scene where Hatate asks an unwilling Renko to spank her and decided I wanted to write a story about it.  
> Although my series The Confession of Usami Renko ended with Merry and Renko talking about tengu sightings in Arashiyama, this work should not be taken as occurring within the same universe.  
> As a further aside, I actually visited a shrine in Arashiyama dedicated to the tengu while I was in Japan, so all the descriptions in this story, as is the case with all my Touhou stories set in the real world, are of real places. There was a vending machine there which was filled with the unused drinks from other machines, so you put in your 100 yen and got a random drink. I didn't get anything good. :(  
> I hope you enjoy the story! If you do, please leave me a comment. Just "Good!" is enough to make me keep wasting my life writing Touhou fanfiction rather than my own stuff.

As Renko lifted another piece of fried chicken to her mouth with her chopsticks, she looked down along the mountain trail and sighed in exasperation. 

_What’s taking Merry so long? I hope she didn’t get lost on the way back to the car park. Don’t tell me she’s ended up in Gensoukyou again..._

The Sealing Club had come to the mountains just outside of Kyoto to investigate stories of strange occurrences in Arashiyama. Renko knew the reports were most likely stupid rumours started by the local high school kids, but she wasn’t about to miss the chance to spend the day with Merry, especially up here in the mountains where there were very few people during a weekday: mostly just dedicated elderly hikers and the occasional tourist enjoying the beautiful scenery and healthy mountain air.

She popped the chicken in her mouth and felt herself blushing. Maybe today she’d try and steal a kiss from her. She’d make it seem like an accident. “I really had a wonderful time today, Merry. I know we didn’t find any youkai, but I just liked being with you. You’re very special to me, you know.” Then she’d hug her, lean in for a little kiss on her lips, a friendly one... and then...

The sound of bushes rustling nearby drew her out of her fantasy just as it was getting interesting.

“Merry?”

But it couldn’t be; the rustling was coming was from further along the trail in the direction of the mountains. 

Probably just a hiker, or maybe a tannuki, she decided. Arashiyama was full of them.

How long was that phone call going to take? There was no coverage here, and when Merry had realised that she needed to contact a member of her study group to reschedule their meeting time she’d decided to walk all the way back to the car park, leaving Renko to eat her bento on her own. 

The rustling grew louder. Renko sighed again. With her luck, it would turn out to be a bear or something. 

A twig snapped and she jumped. 

_Stupid. Now I’ve made myself all nervous._

She peered down the trail, her heart beating rapidly. The sacred bamboo at the far end suddenly shifted to one side and a young girl appeared. She was tall and slender, her long dark hair done up in pigtails, dressed in a short skirt with a black and purple check pattern and a white blouse with a sloppily arranged tie. It was almost a school uniform, but not one that Renko recognised as being from a Kyoto school. 

It was a pretty strange uniform, if that’s what it was. The girl was wearing knee-high socks and geta with it, which made her already long legs appear even longer.

As she came closer Renko noticed the little hexagonal hat on her head. A tonkin? Probably just some weird personal affectation...

Renko lowered the chopsticks from her lips. The girl hadn’t noticed her since she was busy moving branches aside and peering into the bushes at both sides of the trail. She was clearly looking for something.

She had the look of a delinquent, with her dangerously short skirt and her strange accessories, and at first Renko was annoyed by her presence. But when she caught sight of the girl’s face, she decided her first impression was wrong. Maybe it was her wide gold-brown eyes, the almost childlike innocence of her face, but she didn’t look like a bad kid. She was biting her lip, her eyes glistening with the beginning of tears. She was obviously upset.

“Are you okay?” asked Renko when she was almost on top of her.

The girl jumped into the air. She was certainly agile: those nice long legs of hers were not just for show! 

“Oh, I... I didn’t see you there,” said the girl. Her voice was surprisingly low, but still feminine and cute. “Sorry for disturbing your lunch.” She moved to hurry past, but stopped when Renko stood up.

“Wait, you’re looking for something, right? What have you lost?”

The girl turned to her and straight away burst into tears.

“Oh, it’s my phone!” she sobbed. “I was flying around and not paying attention and I must have dropped it because now I can’t find it and now Aya is going to kill me and...”

“Wait, wait,” said Renko. She put her bento down on the bench. “You lost your phone? And who’s Aya?”

“Aya’s my sempai,” said the girl, rubbing at her teary eyes with the back of her arm. “Oh, she’s going to be so mad! We had to take photos of this area for our report and now...” The tears started to flow anew. 

The girl’s overemotional state had begun to make Renko feel uncomfortable. “Now wait a second,” she said. “There’s no need to cry. I’m waiting for my friend, but I guess I’ve got time to help you look for it.”

“Oh, you will?” The girl sniffed and managed a weak smile. “Oh, thank you, thank you!”

Renko rubbed the back of her neck and smiled ruefully. Geeze, I really am the worst. A little high school kid comes along with a great pair of legs on her, all ‘damsel-in-distress’, and suddenly I’m telling her I’ll find her phone for her. What do you think will happen, Renko? You’ll find the phone and she’ll be so happy she’ll throw her arms around your neck and kiss you and let you feel her up?

Renko felt herself growing warm all over, and there was a tell-tale moist feeling in her underwear. She threw what was left of her bento in the trash and wiped her hands with her handkerchief.

“Let’s go then...” she said, leaving the obvious question unasked and arching her eyebrows.

“Oh,” said the girl, understanding immediately. She blushed as she bowed. “My name is Himekaidou Hatate. Pleased to meet you.”

Renko introduced herself and bowed as well. She remained looking at the ground for longer than was absolutely necessary, worried that Hatate might see the excited flush that had settled across her face.

Pull it together, Renko, or she’ll think you’re some kind of lesbian molester and run off.

She adjusted her hat self-consciously. “So where do you think you dropped it?”

Hatate trotted ahead. She could move quickly for a girl wearing geta, thought Renko. Probably she wore them all the time and was used to them. “I know I was following this trail while I was flying along, so it must be somewhere around here. I’m just not sure when I dropped it!”

There was that expression again, ‘flying along’. Must be some new Harajuku slang or something. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll find it,” said Renko.

The two walked along the trail. Hatate would stop every few steps, pushing aside bushes and undergrowth to peer at the ground. Renko did the same on the other side of the trail, but she couldn’t help but sneak an occasional glance in Hatate’s direction. She really was a cute kid. The knee-socks certainly suited her. She had just that little bit of puppy-fat that some high school kids still have, which made her calves bulge delightfully just above her socks. Her thighs looked soft as well, but by far her best feature was her butt. It was round and curvy, a little larger perhaps than might be expected from the rest of Hatate’s slim body. Probably the short skirt was accentuating it a bit. 

Hatate bent down to push aside a stand of bamboo-grass and Renko got a flash of the panties she was wearing. They were black and purple, the same purple as the ribbons in her hair, and lacy around the edges. Pretty lewd for a high-school kid’s. Renko remembered wearing plain white ones when she was the same age.

She realised she was still staring, and when Hatate stood back up she pulled her gaze away, blushing with shame.

_Pervert. Staring at a girl’s panties. It’s just because you’re all worked up thinking about kissing Merry and..._

Hatate blinked at her. “Oh, did you see something?”

Renko’s heart skipped a beat, but then she realised Hatate was talking about her phone and she shook her head.

They continued down the trail. Everywhere the wildflowers were blooming. An endless blue sky stretched over them. The gentle spring weather meant that it wasn’t too hot in the sunshine and the mountain air was pure and sweet. Renko soon found herself enjoying the strange girl’s company.

She caught up to her. “You know, H-imekaidou...” God, why was she so nervous all of a sudden? “I really like that hat you’re wearing. It’s very unusual. ”

“What, this?” Hatate touched the tonkin on her head. “Oh, we all have to wear this.”

“I’ve never heard of a uniform with a tonkin as part of it,” said Renko.

“I like it, but I wish I had Aya’s one,” said Hatate. “It’s got little fluffy pom-poms on it. It’s sooo cute!” She clasped her hands together in front of her chest and beamed.

No, _you’re_ so cute, Renko thought, mirroring her contagious cheerfulness with a smile of her own. 

Then Hatate’s face fell. “Oh, but Aya’s going to be so furious. I’m going to be in so much trouble! She always tells me to be careful with my phone, but I never pay any attention to her.”

“So you were taking photos?”

“Yes, for our report.”

“A report on Arashiyama. I see. It’s very pretty around here, isn’t it? Especially in the spring.”

Hatate nodded. “I took lots of good photos, but now...” Her eyes grew moist and she sniffed.

Renko put her hand to her shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m sure we’ll find it.”

Hatate’s body beneath the crispness of her blouse was soft and warm.

 _I should probably stop rubbing her now,_ thought Renko, taking her hand away. But Hatate seemed to have cheered up a little and was smiling at her.

Renko swallowed and quickly busied herself with searching again.

It was not long afterwards that she found the phone. It was lying at the base of a beech tree. Renko spotted the black and yellow pattern in the undergrowth straight away and snatched it up.

“Found it!” she cried, raising it into the air in triumph.

Hatate leaped up from where she was kneeling and ran over. “Oh, that’s it! That’s my phone! Renko-oneesan, you found it, you found it!”

Renko-oneesan? Renko rubbed the back of her neck and grinned. Was it wrong that she enjoyed being called that? “Ah, it was nothing. It’s pretty hard to miss, with the yellow and black check pattern and all.” She looked at the little charm attached to it, a calligraphy brush. “I knew it had to be yours.”

“What do you mean?” asked Hatate, her wide eyes curious.

“Well, I mean, you’re so cute, so your phone would have to be cute as well...” Her voice trailed away. What the heck was she babbling on about?

But Hatate looked pleased. She lowered her eyes and blushed. “Thank you. Uh, for finding my phone, I mean.”

“It was no problem,” said Renko. She sighed. “So I guess you’ll go find the rest of your group again, right? I hope the project goes well.”

Hatate’s face was suddenly serious. “Hey, Renko-oneesan, I... I know we’ve only just met, but I have a favour to ask you.”

“What’s that? I’m happy to help any way I can.”

“You are?!” Hatate clapped her hands and smiled, but the smile quickly faded away. “Oh, but it’s a strange request. It would really help me out, though.”

“What’s that?”

The girl’s voice grew soft, little more than a whisper. “C-could you... _spank_ me?”

Renko frowned. “Um. Wait, did you just say ‘spank’?”

Hatate’s face fell. “Oh, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have asked such a strange thing. It’s just-” Her golden eyes began to glisten.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s just that Aya is going to spank me for losing my phone and causing so much trouble. And her spankings always hurt. A lot!” Hatate looked up at Renko shyly through her dark lashes. “If you did it, then Aya wouldn’t have a reason to spank me, since I’d already have been punished. And you seem so kind and gentle... I just know that your spanking wouldn’t hurt too much.”

Renko stared at her. Was this whole thing a put on? At any moment she expected someone with a camera to leap out of the bushes and yell ‘Cut!’, and then she’d end up as part of one of those bizarre panel shows on Fuji TV or something like that.

Nobody did, though.

“You’re being serious, right? You want me to spank you?”

Hatate’s head bobbed up and down. “Oh, yes. It’s the only way I’ll learn to be more careful next time.”

“Well, I don’t know-”

“Oh please, Renko-oneesan! Please!”

Renko shrugged. Well, a few strokes wouldn’t hurt, would it? And when was she ever going to get the chance to pat the butt of a cute little high school student again?

“Okay,” said Renko. “But just a couple of spanks, okay? I don’t want my friend stumbling upon us and having to explain what I’m doing.”

Hatate’s face lit up in delight. “Oh thank you, thank you!” She grabbed hold of Renko’s hand. “I saw a fallen log just off the trail a little bit earlier. Maybe we can use that.”

“Okay,” said Renko, letting Hatate pull her along. She seemed pretty eager for someone who was going to get punished. 

Hatate led her a short way off the trail into a little clearing. There was a log there, the nice smooth trunk of a fallen beech tree. A mejiro was hopping along it, singing, but as they pushed their way through the undergrowth it flew off.

Renko stared at the log. “So... how should I do this?”

“Just sit down here,” said Hatate, patting about halfway along its length. 

“Like this?” Renko sat down where Hatate had indicated and smoothed out her skirt. She felt suddenly even sillier.

“Please put your legs together and I’ll lie across your lap,” said Hatate. 

Renko did as she said. Hatate knelt down beside her and splayed herself across Renko’s legs, her soft stomach pressing down on the top of her thighs. She wiggled herself farther up so that her waist was just on top of Renko’s legs, leaving her butt sticking straight up in the air.

“Comfortable?” asked Hatate.

Renko, her cheeks burning, nodded. “H-how about you?”

“Oh, it’s okay,” said Hatate. “I’m not supposed to be _too_ comfortable. Your legs are nice and warm, though.”

Renko swallowed. She could feel Hatate’s small boobs pressing against the other side of her legs. The gentle scent of the girl’s strawberry shampoo mixed with her own natural fragrance made her chest tighten.

“Uh, so what should I do? Should I do it through your skirt or should I...”

Hatate’s voice was thick with eagerness. “Ah. Just do what feels right for you. But please, don’t spank me too hard. My bottom is very sensitive.”

Renko stared down at the curvy skirted rump in her lap. Was she really seriously going to do this? Well, it was certainly odd having a girl lying on her stomach in your lap if you weren’t going to do anything to her.

Better just get it over and done with.

She raised her hand and brought her open palm down gently against Hatate’s butt. 

The girl gasped.

Wait, that wasn’t right. If there wasn’t any power behind it, it was just like she was feeling her up, wasn’t it?

“Sorry. Just a practice one,” said Renko, flushing hot. 

She raised her hand again and brought it back down, harder this time. There was an audible slap. Hatate’s butt wobbled a bit under the blow.

“How was it that time?”

Hatate looked up at her, her face serious. “Please, Renko-oneesan. You have to do it harder or otherwise it doesn’t count.”

“Oh, come on,” muttered Renko. The whole situation had become ridiculous, and she was starting to feel as though she was being made fun of. There was probably some pervert watching from the bushes. Well, she’d give them a show, regardless.

“Your skirt’s in the way I think.” She grabbed the hem and lifted it up. 

“Oh!” 

Renko bunched the skirt up around her waist, leaving Hatate’s pantied bottom completely exposed. “Pretty flashy panties for a high schooler,” she murmured. She ran her hand over the silky material. Well, even if this was all a joke, she might as well enjoy herself while she could.

“It feels cold,” muttered Hatate.

“Oh don’t worry,” said Renko. “This’ll warm you up.”

She brought her hand down, much harder than before. There was a loud slap and Hatate cried out. Her butt wobbled for longer this time.

“How was that?”

“That _hurt_!” said Hatate, tears starting in her eyes.

“Good,” said Renko. “I don’t like being made fun of, you know.” Another open-palmed spank made Hatate cry out again. “No wonder your sempai always spanks you. You’re a troublemaker, aren’t you?”

“No-o! I’m not. I’m-”

“You are. I can tell. You dress like a delinquent. Does it make you hot knowing that those long legs of yours are on display to everyone?” She slapped her butt again and Hatate gasped. This time Renko left her hand flush against it and rubbed it a little. It must be getting red under those panties, she decided. She slid a finger into the waistband and pulled them down a little.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Just checking to see if I’m doing this right,” said Renko. “I’m still new to this, you know.”

“But you’re so good at it,” Hatate whispered. 

“Is that right?” Renko examined her handiwork. The girl’s pale skin had been branded rather nicely with the blow of her hand and had taken on the deep pinkness of an overripe peach. “Why don’t we try it without the pants then?”

“No, don’t!”

Renko pulled them lower. “Oh, come on. I’m sure this isn’t the first time you’ve tricked some stranger into spanking you. The whole thing about losing your phone was just an excuse, wasn’t it?” 

“No, I really lost it. Ow!”

“If you talk back, you’re just going to get spanked harder, you know.”

Renko bared the whole curve of her butt in a single motion. It was even shapelier in the flesh and she couldn’t resist running her hand across it. The skin was warm where her branding was slowly fading away.

Renko peeled Hatate’s panties down further until they were just above her knees. They were wet to the touch and she blushed. So Hatate was getting turned on, huh? She’d begun to smell the girl’s excitement, too: a ripe, sexy fragrance which was making Renko herself get wet. No doubt Hatate could feel how hot she was getting between her legs, could smell her own scent as well. 

Renko grew even more annoyed at how expertly she’d been played by this bratty high school girl and decided to take it out on her butt. The next spank was sudden and unexpected, so hard that Hatate was left gasping after the cry of pain it elicited. But her gasps were soon replaced with further cries as Renko started spanking her with a regular rhythm. First one cheek received its just desserts, then the next. 

“This! Will! Teach! You! To! Be! More! Careful!”

“Ow! Ow! OW! Ah! AH! AH!” Hatate’s geta-clad feet kicked up in the air as each blow connected.

Renko found herself panting in unison with the girl draped over her legs. Hatate’s butt was bright red now, but Renko made no move to slow her assault. If anything, she spanked faster, the blows growing steadily harder. The energy of each spank was travelling down through Hatate’s butt and into her own body, and she began to feel a familiar gushing feeling between her legs. Hatate was getting more and more excited too: her gasps were not just from the pain, but pleasure as well, the inside of the girl’s thighs slick and glistening with her juices. 

Renko’s heart beat faster at the sight. The tingling tension was growing almost unbearable and she realised she was getting close too. She brought her hand down a final time hard between the cheeks of Hatate’s butt and all at once the girl shuddered and cried out. She collapsed, her entire body going limp and shivering. 

Renko lifted her hand again, but instead of another blow she brought it down slowly and gently massaged the now pink and abused butt in front of her.

“Heh. I guess I did an okay job, then.”

Hatate muttered something. The girl’s lips, sticky with drool, were wet against Renko’s thigh as she clung to her lap. She couldn’t make out what the girl said, but the exhausted trembling told her that she’d climaxed.

Renko herself was breathing heavily, her skin tingling all over. She’d come pretty close herself. Only a little bit longer and she knew she’d be able to climax, too. Maybe Hatate could help her out by-

There was the sudden sound of foliage rustling. Hatate leaped off Renko’s lap and pulled up her panties in a panic as Renko herself stumbled onto her feet. 

“It’s Aya!” gasped Hatate. “You have to get out of here. If she knew I’d been seen by a human...”

Renko stared at her. “A human? What are you talking about?”

The smile on Hatate’s face was part gratitude, part apology. “Thank you, Renko-onesan. I promise I won’t forget the lesson you taught me.” She darted forward and kissed the dazed girl on the lips before disappearing into the undergrowth in the direction of the trail.

Renko brought her fingers to her mouth. Her lips tingled with the kiss and she tasted the slightest hint of the strawberry-flavoured lip gloss on Hatate’s lips. 

Shaking herself out of the daze, Renko cried out to her. “Hatate, wait!”

But when she finally caught up with her she was too late. With a skip and a jump Hatate leaped into the air and rose up as though lifted by an unfelt gust of wind. She heard Renko shouting after her down below, and turned and waved a final time before flying rapidly away.

“Dammit. A youkai? Figures.”

Renko tore the hat from her head and ran her fingers though her sweaty hair as she watched the tiny figure dwindle against the spring blue of the sky. She felt sticky and moist and frustrated.

“Next time I’ll _really_ teach you a lesson, you little minx,” she muttered, slapping a branch out of her way. She put her hat back on and stumbled back onto the trail just in time to find Merry walking along it, looking for her.

The blonde girl stopped, her violet eyes going wide with surprise. “Renko?”

Renko blinked at her. “Ah! Merry!”

“I’m sorry I took so long,” said her friend. “Sae-chan had all these ideas she wanted to talk about and I couldn’t get off the phone.”

“Th-that’s okay,” said Renko. 

Merry leaned closer to her. “Are you okay? You look really flushed? Is it a food allergy or something?”

“Uh, no. Just a bit overheated I guess.”

Merry frowned. “What were you doing off the trail?”

“What? Oh, I thought I saw something.”

“I don’t think there are really any youkai around here,” said Merry with a disappointed sigh. “Maybe we should call it a day.”

“Wait,” said Renko. “We just got here. Why don’t we do some more exploring, at least? It’s a beautiful spring day and it’s not hot at all.”

“You’re sweating though.”

“Oh, forget that. I’m just excited about spending the day with you.”

Merry blushed. “Excited? Renko, I don’t understand.” 

Renko swallowed hard. _It’s now or never, I guess._

She stepped forward and slid her arms around Merry’s waist. The blonde girl gasped in surprise, but she made no move to escape and instead put her own arms around Renko.

“Renko?”

The dark-haired girl’s words came out in a rush. “Merry, I’m so glad we could spend the day together. You’re... I- I like you a lot, you know.”

Merry blushed. “Renko, what are you saying?”

“I’m just saying that I like you.”

Merry sighed. “Ah. I thought that was what you were saying.”

“Merry, I-”

“You took your time, didn’t you,” murmured the blonde girl. She drew closer, burying her lips in Renko’s neck. “I like you too, you know.”

“Is that so? Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Renko, I’m sorry. I’m such a coward. There was no way I could tell you how I felt.”

“You know,” said Renko, her eyes flashing. “Girls who play with other’s feelings ought to be punished.”

Merry gulped. “Punished? How?” 

“Well, I guess it’s traditional for them to get spanked.”

“Spanked?” Merry’s eyes went wide. 

Renko let her hand fall onto the blonde girl’s buttocks and gave them a light pat.

Merry blushed. “Um, Renko. That’s really more of a pat than a spank, you know.”

“Is that so?” said Renko, grinning. “Well, I _am_ still a beginner at all this. Maybe we should go back to my apartment and you could help me get some practice.”

“I- I think I’d like that,” murmured Merry, her cheeks turning an even deeper crimson. 

*

Hatate smiled to herself as she flew low over the tops of the trees. Her insides felt all gooey and warm after the human’s punishment and her butt still tingled pleasantly. Renko-oneesan might have been an amateur, but she’d proven to be a natural at it. Maybe she’d come back here again and see if she couldn’t get her to teach her another lesson.

Hatate was still in the middle of her fantasy when she caught sight of a dark, slender shape approaching rapidly from the west. She gasped, recognising it at once. 

“Aya!”

She knew better than to try and escape. Aya was faster than her and it would just make her madder. Hatate stopped and remained hovering in the air as the crow tengu flew up to her.

“So here you are!” said Aya, her hands on her hips. Her face displayed characteristic annoyance. “And just what have you been doing, Hatate? You do know the Great Tengu is expecting our report as soon as we get back to Youkai Mountain.”

“Oh, I know,” said Hatate, trembling. “It’s... it’s just that I lost my phone and then a human came along and...”

Aya’s red eyes flashed. “Don’t tell me you let a human see you?”

Hatate shook her head. “No-o! I-”

A malicious grin slid onto Aya’s face. “Hatate, how many times have I told you not to lie? Your deceit is written on all over your face.”

Hatate lowered her gaze, her face flushing in humiliation. “I- I’m sorry, sempai.”

Aya lifted Hatate’s chin and smirked at her. “You know, you’re even cuter when you blush. There’s something about the way your pale skin grows pink. It’s very becoming.” She placed her free hand on Hatate’s waist and drew the younger tengu closer to her. “You realise, of course, that you’ll have to be punished for trying to lie to me.”

“Oh, no!” cried Hatate. “But the human already punished me for-”

Aya’s eyes went wide. “You not only allowed a human to see you, but actually _punish_ you?” She shook her head. “This is a far more serious infraction. If the Great Tengu hears about this, well...”

“Oh, please don’t tell him!” said Hatate, throwing her arms around Aya’s knees. “I- I’ll do anything you say.”

“Well, okay then. But you’ll still need to be punished. I take my role as your sempai very seriously, after all.”

Hatate nodded. 

“So the human spanked you?” Aya turned Hatate around, lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties roughly. She whistled. “Well, I suppose she did an okay job, for a human. But I’m surprised you felt anything. Of course, you can rely on me to do a proper job.”

“Oh, please, no,” gasped Hatate.

“I’m sorry,” said Aya, patting the still pink butt exposed before her. “But we have our honour as tengus to consider. I can’t go easy on you. Then I’d just be patting your butt, and that would be pretty lewd, wouldn’t it?”

Hatate, humiliated, hung her head.

Her submissiveness seemed to mollify the older tengu. “Tell you what,” said Aya. “You seem pretty remorseful. I’ll just use my hand. No brushes or switches or anything like that.”

“Oh thank you, sempai, thank you!” Hatate clapped her hands together in delight, but as she did her phone slipped from her hand. The two tengu watched as the little black and yellow phone spiralled down to the forest far below.

“Oops,” said Hatate. 

Aya, livid, twisted the younger tengu around and bent her over.

“Steel yourself, Hatate,” she muttered, raising her hand. “This is going to hurt you a lot more than it’s going to hurt me.”

Hatate bit her lip. As she waited for the inevitable blow to land, tears began to pour down her cheeks...

...tears of pure joy.

The End


End file.
